Illusion of a Rose
by XxRebelWriterxX
Summary: Belle knew nothing about being a noblewoman. However, with the Prince new obsession over her, Belle was trapped in a world that was different than anything she had ever known. Will a certain maitre d' be the answer to her problems? Belle/Lumiere, one-sided Belle/Prince . AU: No curse. Rating could lower


**So this is a story where the Enchantress never turned the castle inhabitants into furniture and the Prince never turned into a beast. I'm not completely sure how this is all going to turn out, but I have a good idea. I'm just gonna write something and then fix it. I always write the Author's Notes before the story so I'm not even sure what I'm going to write. Why am I telling you all this? I dunno. I'm weird. Enjoy!**

 **This is a Lumiere/Belle story. It's become one of my favorite ships that is slowly on the rise. I imagine if you're here, you've already checked out Enchantments Lament by the lovely EmmaLennyEddie and L'amour Trouvera Un Chemin by the equally as lovely Lumielle. If not, I encourage that you do! Both of their Belle/Lumiere stories are incredible. They are the reason I got into this ship and I truly believe they will help this ship rise up. So definitely check them out!**

 **And to all my readers out there who are waiting for me to update on other stuff, I apologize! This is something that I had to write. I promise to work on my other stuff soon. I'm currently working on chapter forty of Adventures of Agrabah now. I promise not to upload another chapter of this until I update that one. Thank you for your patience! I know, you've been patient for the past five years that I've been slowly working n it, but I appreciate it just the same! At least I'm still trying. Most authors give up after a certain amount of time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to Disney. Which is basically everything in this story. I'm just borrowing it. I like borrowing things. I probably won't give it back. (Oh no, the Disney lawyers are here! Jk, I have to return them sadface.)**

 **Chapter One:**

Everyday Belle did the same thing. She woke up, cooked breakfast for her and her papa, did her chores, sometimes she went to the market (and if she did so, she would have to fight off Gaston's advances), cooked lunch, read for a her hours or went riding with Philippe, cooked dinner, and the retired for the night. It was very rare that her day was interrupted with something new. Belle was so tired of her provincial life.

Belle's father, Maurice, did all he could to keep his daughter safe and well provided for. After winning at the fair with his log chopping machine, Maurice had gotten quite a bit of attention. His invention was being used all over the world now and they were making plenty of money for it.

The townspeople acecepted her father and no longer that it was crazy, but still thought of Belle as being so. She didn't need their approval to be herself, but still, Belle wish she had a friend to fill her quite lonely life with. So much so that she had nearly given in to Gaston's marriage proposal simply so she could finally gain some acceptance from her town. Her pride and her dignity would never allow her to do so, however, so she was at least safe from him.

Still, Belle wish she could find someone to love. She was at that age where she should've already been married and popping out babies. Plenty of girls had already done so. Even the triplets had given up on their obsession with Gaston and found men who loved and provided for them. Her refusal to marry Gaston caused quite the stir.

It seemed Belle could never do anything right. Maurice worried about her, though he never let it show. He knew he was getting old and Maurice wanted Belle to have someone to provide for her when he was gone. If she didn't marry before he passed on, Maurice knew she would more than likely be forced to live on the streets. He didn't want that for her.

Too many people were already being forced out of their homes. The prince had once again raised the taxes. Maurice was well off, thanks to his inventions, so he could easily pays. However, there were families that were poor and couldn't afford to do so. If they couldn't pay, then the Prince's army would show up and force them out. They would then sell all of the family's belongings to make up the tax money. The houses were the given to someone who could actually afford to give their prince the money due.

A lot of times, the houses would be bought by someone wealthy and then torn down to be made into something new. Maurice tried to buy as many of the homes as he could. He had already bought four houses. It barely put a dent in their wealth and he could use those homes as a shelter of sorts. It was one of the reasons many of the townspeople now respected him.

These were certainly hard times for the entire town and Maurice worried about what would happen to Belle when he finally passed. His wealth would be left to her, but without a husband, she would not be able to touch any of it. He couldn't bare to have his money go to someone unworthy when his daughter deserved it.

So, Maurice came up with a plan and it involved the Prince himself.

When her father was summoned to the castle, Belle was concerned. She never thought they'd gain the attention of the royal court. Belle was even more confused when Maurice bought her an incredible expensive dress and told her she would be accompanying him to the castle. The blouse of the dress was a purple with golden floral designs, adorned with frilled lace, and engageantes style lace sleeves. The skirt matched the blouse in color and design and was layered over petticoats. She frowned slightly at the small train that trailed out behind the dress. He also provided her with silk purple gloves and a laced purple parasol.

"Papa, it's a beautiful dress, but why must I wear it? This is nobility woman's clothing and we are only middle class farmers." Belle asked her papa when he presented her with the gift.

Maurice thought about avoiding the question and tell her about his plans later, but he had never lied to her before. If anything ever affected Belle, he made sure she had a choice in what they did next. While he planned to go through with this no matter what, he figured he should at least tell her. "Because, Belle, I plan to request nobility from the prince. I have already bought land and secured our own military. I will offer the prince their services and the use of our land in exchange for a title."

Belle had to admit, she was surprised. She never thought her father would be interested in any sort of title. He always seemed happy being a middle class citizen. However, in these hard times, she supposed it was a good idea to have a title. "Alright." She accepted the dress with no argument.

Maurice breathed a sigh of relief. He had been afraid she would reject the idea. It would be difficult for him to do anything against her will. "Good! We leave tomorrow for the palace. I suggest you get some sleep, Belle. Tomorrow is a big day for us!"

It certainly was, Belle thought. It was odd to think that Belle and her father would be of nobility if the prince accepted their offer. Perhaps, though, this would gain her some more respect from the townspeople. It also meant that Gaston would be below her in social class. Her rejection would now be more feasible and expected because she was able to marry a nobleman and he certainly was not one. Yes, that made Belle feel better about the whole thing.

As Belle drifted off to sleep, she couldn't help but wondered what her future would look like now if everything worked out. Perhaps this could bring about the adventure she had been waiting for all along.

XxRebelWriterxX

Belle woke up the next morning to the sound of the roosters crows. She got out of bed and was about to change when she saw the beautiful dress her papa bought her. Memories of the day before poured into her head and she remembered that today she would be wearing that dress.

She walked over to it and touched the silk fabric. It was softer than anything she had ever worn before. Belle had never owned a dress as exquisite as this one. It was a dress straight from a fairytale.

There was a knock at Belle's door. "Belle, are you decent?" Her father called in. When Belle assured him that she was, Maurice entered the room with Madame Monet, the local seamstress. "Good morning, dear. You know Madame Monet. She will help you with the dress and then do your hair. I've been told that these dresses are difficult for one person to put on, so I asked her to help. I can't wait to see it on you." Maurice grinned.

Belle nodded. "Thank you, Madame Monet. I'm sure the dress will look lovely." She spoke graciously. Maurice took his leave and Belle stripped to her underclothing.

"No, no, child! Today is a special day! You must bath." Madame Monet protested. She took Belle by the arm and lead her to the bathroom. The tub was already filled with hot water. "Go on then!" She ushered.

Belle blushed. "I don't need help bathing, I'm perfectly capable of doing so myself." She informed the older woman. The very thought of someone helping her bath was absurd. Belle had always done her washing by herself and that was how she preferred it to be. Besides, no one had seen her without clothes since she was a babe.

"Mademoiselle, you will soon be a noble woman with servants of your own. You mustn't be so shy. Perhaps the prince will take a liking to you. If that is the case, you will certainly never have privacy again. Come now, I have daughters of my own so it's nothing I haven't seen before." Madame Monet encouraged her. Belle was still reluctant, but after some more prodding, she gave in. She removed her underclothing and then quickly sunk into the water while attempting to hide as much of her private self as she could.

Madame Money simply chuckled at her shyness before she went to work. She started with her hair and, after dumping some water on her hair to get it wet, she grabbed a bottle of soap that Belle had never seen before and poured it in her hair. She massaged it deep into Belle's scalp, causing her to wince slightly in pain. Belle had always been tender headed. Once she was satisfied, Madame Monet grabbed the bucket and poured water over her head in an attempt to get the soap out. Belle closed her eyes to avoid soap in her eyes.

She then was told to stand. Belle did so while also trying to hide herself once more. "Come on child, I need to wash you." Madame Monet urged her. Belle winced at the frustrated tone her voice carried and slowly lowered her arms. Madame then grabbed a rag that had soap on it and washed every part of Belle. She tsked when she noticed that Belle had a bit of hair on her legs and arms. "This won't do child, noble woman are supposed to be free of hair. Men like smooth skin. Wait here."

Belle tried to protest, but the older woman was out of the room before she could say a word. She stood there awkwardly in the tub, naked as the day she was born. Belle had never felt more embarrassed than she did that day. She never wanted to have someone bath her again.

The madame returned with several waxing papers. "Alright, child, come out of the tub and lay here on the towels." She gestured. Belle did as she was told, already knowing that any protest would fall on deaf ears. Then, Madame Monet slowly took the waxing papers all over her body, removing every last inch of hair she possessed, sans what was on her head. Belle cried out each time she removed the strips. Her skin felt raw by the time the process was over.

"There no, that's better. Wrap that towel around your body and lets return to your room." Madame Monet told Belle. Belle stood up and did as she was told. She felt much better when she was finally in her room. However, the process was far from over.

When Madame walked into her room, she had Belle drop her towel and put on her underclothing. After that, Belle slipped on her underdress. Then Madame Monet handed her a corset. Belle winced when the older woman tied it on. She could hardly breath in it! Next she stepped into the layered petticoat.

Finally it was time to put the actual dress on. She got down on her knees and put her hands up so that Madame Monet could put in on over her. Once her hands were through the sleeves, Belle stood up and fixed the skirt over her petticoat. Belle felt odd in so much clothing. She'd never worn so much in her life! The garment felt heavy and kind of awkward.

"Beautiful! Come child, it is time for the hair!" The madame led her over to Belle's dresser mirror and had her sit. She got to work on her hair. The Madame added false hair, making it larger. She twisted it and styled it, adding ornaments and gold ribbons. Belle didn't like how _unnatural_ it felt. And, when she was finished, Belle couldn't help but grimace at how she looked. Belle had never felt like a stranger in her skin before, but she certainly did now.

Next, the madame began applying cosmetics. She applied white face paint all over her face and shoulders, making Belle paler than what she already was. Then she dabbed some rouge on Belle's cheeks in a neat, circular pattern. The color was subtle enough to highlight her cheekbones and still show just how pale Belle was. Her lips were reddened next. Finally, the madame carefully plucked Belle's eyebrows so that they were at a half moon shape, with tapered ends. She colored her eyebrows to make it darker compared and highlight her eyes more.

When she was finished, Belle looked at her reflection. She saw a stranger there. Belle truly looked like a noble woman. "You look beautiful, child. No man will be able to resist you." Madame Monet giggled. "Shoes are the final step."

The madame put on a pair of white silk stockings first and then she put on a pair of white colored heeled shoes. They had a silver clasp and were made of the finest leather. Belle had never worn heels before and when she stood up, she felt slightly unbalanced. Madame Monet helped her adjust to walking. They took several laps around the room until Belle finally felt comfortable enough to walk on her own. Finally, they were finished.

Madame Monet led Belle down the stairs to where her papa was waiting for her. Maurice was dressed up in a new purple waistcoat with a white button up shirt and knee high brown breeches. He wore stockings and heeled shoes. He had a tall white wig and a brand new wooden cane that had a golden curved handle. Maurice had a bright smile on his face when he saw his daughter.

"Belle, you look absolutely beautiful!" He complimented her. Belle smiled shyly and thanked him. "And thank you, Madame Monet. You certainly did a magnificent job. Here's your pay." Maurice handed the older woman a brown sack full of coins. She thanked him graciously before taking her leave.

"Come now, Belle! The carriage is prepared." Maurice held up an arm to escort her. Belle accepted and the left the house. Outside, a beautiful white carriage was waiting beside the road. Philippe and a horse she had never seen before was hooked up to it, with Monsieur Merle sitting behind the reins. He was a kind, older man who usually looked over their stables.

However, what surprised Belle the most was the line of military men on horses that stood either in front or behind their carriage. One of the men, who appeared to be Captain of the army, stood at attention in front of them.

"Captain Proulx, it is good to see you again." Maurice nodded at the man.

"Sire, we are at your command." The Captain simply stated. Maurice nodded and informed him that we were headed to the palace. "Understood. We will have two men posted at either side of your while I lead. The rest of the army will follow behind."

He bowed before turning around and walking over to the first two men that stood behind the carriage. Belle could not hear him, but when he finished talking, the two men saluted. He walked to the front and mounted his horse once more. Monsieur Merle now stood in front of their carriage door and he held it open. Maurice led Belle over.

Belle went in first and sat down on the opposite bench. The walls were painted white just like the outside and were decorated with floral paintings. The seats and walls directly behind them were cushioned and Belle thought them were actually quite comfortable.

Maurice sat a crossed from his daughter and the door shut behind him. Not even a minute later, the carriage took off.

They went straight through the center of town. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing to watch as they passed by. There wasn't much that happened in this town, so they were quite the spectacle. Belle even spotted Gaston, who looked gobsmacked at the sight of her. The carriage had one open window and unfortunately it was facing out to where he was standing. He was practically drooling at the sight of her, he had never seen anyone so beautiful.

Finally they were at the edge of town and the people faded from view. Belle wondered what waited for her in the future. Surely everything would change now? Sure it was possible that the Prince could reject their request and everything would go back to normal. However, something told her this wasn't the case. This was the start of a new life for Belle and her father.

She just wondered how much the two of them would change in this process.

 **Aaaaaaaand, Scene! Man, the words for this just poured out of me! Honestly I enjoyed the process for this chapter. I know not much really happened, but that's a necessary evil. This chapter was all about Belle and her father's transformation before they met Prince Adam. Now next chapter is when all the interesting stuff will happen. So please, give at least next chapter a chance before you decide this isn't your thing. I guarantee you'll like it more! Oh, and did I mention that'll be the first meeting between Lumiere and Belle? Well, it will be! And how will that go? You'll never know if you don't A.R.F!**

 **For those of you who have never read one of my stores, A.R.F. stand for Alert, Review, and Favorite! It's a creation of mine that I hope one day all FF writers use lol.**


End file.
